fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC45
is the 45th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 4th part of "Yomi Arc". In this episode, the group battling in order to save Juliet as Kurohi Amaterasu from Leontes' evil control. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Our heroes are forced to face Juliet now she is under Leontes' dark influence, becoming now a corrupted Onmyouji-Precure: Kurohi Amaterasu. Rosette was the only one who could save her from the shadows that devoured her heart. Will she manage to save her friend before it's too late? Full synopsis: While the group have been distraught since Juliet has been missing since yesterday during the fight against Oboro, Hermione finds Romeo alone and saddened as she tries to comfort him, before the friends find them. But as a result of a sudden appearance, they are forced to fight against Juliet since Leontes has turned her into a corrupted Onmyouji-Precure by using her fourth Daikoujin Omamori: Kurohi Amaterasu. Leontes then separates and traps others in order they can not intervene, forced Rosette to fight her own rival and friend, and without her Daikoujin Omamoris that Leontes neutralized them, things turns awry for Rosette. Leontes then force Juliet to attack and access her Hanyou form despite her persistence, but it puts her under mounds of stress while Rosette tries to stop Juliet and remember of their friendship. As she seems unstoppable with her Hanyou form, Rosette noticed that Juliet was crying and if she doesn't stop Leontes from suffered her, Juliet could die in agony. Fortunately with Romeo's intervention, Rosette had successfully stopped Juliet by absorbed her dark power, she becomes Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi after received the fourth Daikoujin Omamori. Revealing Juliet's true fourth Daikoujin Form: Hakuyou Amaterasu, before returning to normal. Romeo and Juliet are reunited with a tearful reunion, and Leontes disappears. Major Events * Since Juliet received the fourth Daikoujin Omamori, she become Kurohi Amaterasu after Leontes had corrupted and controlled her. * Kurohi Amaterasu using her new main atttack in the first time, "Black Sun Wave", and the sub-attack "Evil Wolf Revolution". * When Rosette received the Kokugatsu Daikoujin Omamori, she becomes Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi as a fourth and final Daikoujin Form. * After Rosette successfully stopped Kurohi Amaterasu by absorbed her dark power with her Kokugatsu Daikoujin Form and Romeo kissing her, she revealed her true fourth Daikoujin Form: Hakuyou Amaterasu. Trivia * Into one of the Shounen cliches, the struggle of being in fights and complicated situations all the time can be quite hard. That’s why the hero go crazy or berserk, or even change into a monster, since they can’t handle the pressure or too much power any longer. Friends and comrades should try to keep safe distance, as most of these gone-mad characters don’t flinch from hurting people who are actually close to them. * Juliet was the second protagonist to have a darker form after Hermione (Kuro Suzaku). * A scene showed where Hermione owned a tin box of Sakuma Drops "Grave of the Fireflies" model, as a reference. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Kurohi Amaterasu / Hakuyou Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Genbu / Kurumu Kurono * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * OrochiCategory:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Yomi Arc Category:Battle Cry Saga